Your memories in my hand
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Justo ahora puede que tengas una vida maravillosa, y al segundo siguiente, puede que lo pierdas todo. Fuimos fichados hace un año y condenados a cumplir la sentencia de inmediato. ¿Fue a causa de algo que cometimos, de algo que no hicimos o sólo fuimos la casilla desgraciada en la ruleta? -Universo Alternativo- [Evento !Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroko! del Foro KnB en Español]


_**-Disclaimer-**_

_Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. _

_Esta historia participa en el evento: **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroko!**, del foro Kuroko no Basuke en Español._

* * *

**YOUR MEMORIES IN MY HAND**

[Rizel Holmes]

**.**

_Respira profundo, _

_Respira tranquilo…_

_Sabes que estoy aquí…_

_Esperando._

_Mantente fuerte, quédate…_

_(Willamette Stone)_

**.**

**_H_**_ubo un tiempo en el que solía mofarme de aquellos que se quejaban del incierto transcurrir del tiempo. Ahora yo me rindo a su voluntad y le respeto, porque nada más puedo hacer. Aquello que no puedes controlar es a lo que jamás debes dar la espalda. _

_Y es que es curiosa y atemorizante la facilidad con que la vida decide dar un cambio drástico. Podrás pensar que vas en línea recta, pero al segundo siguiente te darás cuenta que te has desviado hacia la izquierda. Podrás creer que tu vida y todo lo que has construido hasta ese momento se mantendrá en la dulce tranquilidad en la que está, pero cuando menos lo esperes y sin que lo desees, quizá lo habrás perdido todo. _

_Hay personas afortunadas que no lo padecen, así como personas que caen víctimas del juego azaroso que es una existencia, y hay personas que reciben lo que merecen por la fuerza de algo llamado karma. _

_Nosotros, pertenecemos al segundo grupo. Fuimos fichados hace un año y condenados a cumplir la sentencia de inmediato. ¿Fue a causa de algo que cometimos, de algo que no hicimos o sólo fuimos la casilla desgraciada en la ruleta? No lo sé y realmente no es como si eso pudiera cambiar algo. Buscar razones más allá de lo que ya está puesto sobre la mesa, es una pérdida de tiempo. _

_Si algo que es inevitable se suscita, sea la razón que sea la que le haya llevado a desencadenarse, lo único seguro es que, tienes que seguir, siempre hacia adelante, sin importar qué pase. _

**_Tenemos que ser fuertes, Tetsu._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**31 de Enero, 2014.**

Fue fecha que estaba marcada con amor en el calendario y que se convirtió también en una fecha manchada por la tragedia. Ese día era tu cumpleaños número veinticinco y habíamos hecho planes para celebrarlo por la noche, pues era viernes y aún teníamos trabajo por hacer.

Esa mañana te desperté con una ola de besos en el rostro, te removiste en mis brazos entre risas. Escuchar tu alegría al comienzo del día era lo que me llenaba de energía. Te zafaste de mi agarre y te abalanzaste contra mí para poder besarme en los labios y susurrar un bello _Buenos días, cariño. _Te abracé ansioso, pues me encantaba sentir el calor de tu cuerpo y el aroma de tu cabello desordenado llenarme los pulmones.

Echaste un vistazo al reloj y te apresuraste a la ducha. Mientras tú te ocupabas de ello, me escabullí hasta la cocina para prepararte el desayuno. Algo sencillo, pues apenas me batía en duelo en el arte culinario. Saqué la receta que encontré en internet para un pastel sencillo y pequeño, que con algunas dificultades logré quedara presentable. Sabor vainilla con decorado de frutillas encima. Serví el café con leche que tanto te gustaba y justo cuando terminaba de ponerlo sobre la mesa, escuché salías del baño. Te intercepté en el armario y besé tu cuello, me sonreíste tiernamente y llevándote en mis brazos te deposité frente a la sorpresa que te tenía preparada.

Quedaste sorprendido y volviste a sonreírme, agradecido.

**_¿Sabes Tetsu? Amo la manera en que se dibujan tus hoyuelos cuando sonríes. _**

Una vez listos, te dejé frente al colegio. Nos despedimos con paciencia y me deseaste un buen día. En tus ojos vi la promesa de encontrarnos para la noche en casa. Te recordé cuánto te amo y te vi ser recibido por el grupo de niños del que estabas a cargo. Listos y emocionados por la excursión al acuario que iban a tener.

Todo iría normal, hasta que la tarde cayera.

Kagami me llamó a la comisaría alrededor de las 6:30 p.m. Su voz, comúnmente estridente, llegó a mis oídos apenas en un susurro. Me explicó qué es lo que había ocurrido, él iba en la ambulancia contigo, desempeñando su labor como paramédico.

_Está muy grave, Aomine. Haremos todo lo que podamos. _

_Pero no se te ocurra tardarte. _

¿Cómo podría? Estaba por pedir permiso al jefe para retirarme cuando Kasamatsu, mi compañero, vino a explicarme la situación. Se nos necesitaba en el lugar del accidente, pero como habían identificado a las víctimas, el jefe comprendía cuál era mi prioridad. Yukio se ofreció a llevarme al hospital, quizá por miedo a que en mi estado pre-histérico me pasara algo.

Cuando llegué me encontré al instante con Kagami, puso sus manos firmemente en mis hombros y me obligó a tomar asiento.

— _Lo han pasado a quirófano. _

— _¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió allí, Taiga? ¿Qué viste?_

Le pregunté, él era mi mejor amigo y sabía que aunque se pusiera un poco renuente, me lo diría con detalle. Frunció el ceño y suspiró derrotado.

— _Fue por culpa de unos ladrones. El camión en el que venía Tetsuya con sus alumnos fue impactado de frente por esos sujetos que se habían dado a la fuga en una camioneta. Venían en dirección contraria e ignoraron los señalamientos. La fuerza del impacto fue mucha, el frente del camión quedó hecho polvo. Afortunadamente los pequeños llevaban sus cinturones de seguridad y han sufrido daños "menores". Por otra parte, el chofer murió al instante y Tetsuya salió disparado por el parabrisas. _

Sentí que el corazón me dejaba de latir. La intervención médica había llegado de inmediato. La sala de espera estaba repleta de padres preocupados consolando a sus mujeres, quienes habían roto en llanto. Sentí nuevamente la mano de mi amigo, ahora contra mi espalda.

— _Es grave, te lo dije. Pero tiene buenas posibilidades. Eres su razón para vivir, sólo tienes que recordárselo. Además, no conozco a nadie más fuerte que Tetsuya. _

Le di las gracias antes de que se fuera. Cuando estaba por acercarme a recepción para preguntar por ti, un enfermero apareció preguntando:

— _¿Familiares de Aomine Tetsuya?_

Me acerqué de inmediato, ansioso. Él me regaló una sonrisa conciliadora y la acepté a pesar de saber perfectamente que aún no eran buenas noticias las que me tenía.

— _Mi nombre es Takao Kazunari, ¿puede decirme qué relación tiene con el paciente?_

— _Soy su esposo, Aomine Daiki. ¿Cómo está él?_

— _Aún en operación, pero al parecer todo avanza favorablemente. Le pido no pierda las esperanzas y espere pacientemente, Aomine-san. Cualquier cosa no dude en acudir a mí y en cuanto tenga más información sobre el estado de su pareja se lo haré saber. _

Y con eso se retiró. Poco después mi prima Satsuki llegó y en cuanto me vio me envolvió en un abrazo cariñoso y protector. No me dio palabras de aliento porque sabía que eso sólo conseguía perturbarme más. Esperamos alrededor de una hora más y vi llegar a Takao-san en compañía de un hombre alto de gafas y cabello verde.

— _Aomine-san, él es el cirujano que se ha hecho cargo de su esposo, Midorima Shintarou-sensei. _

El médico nos saludó parcamente y nos explicó que estabas fuera de peligro por el momento, que era necesario esperar a que despertaras para evaluar el rumbo de tu recuperación. Te trasladaron a cuidados intensivos y me permitieron verte sólo por unos minutos.

La habitación era demasiado silenciosa para lo que nos gustaba a nosotros. Estabas postrado sobre esa cama, dormido. Tu terso rostro mallugado violentamente por lo que seguramente fue el parabrisas del camión. ¿Por qué ibas de pie y sin cinturón de seguridad? Probablemente ibas cantándole a tus niños, ¿no es verdad? A pesar de todas las veces que te regañé por ello. Lograbas persuadirme con una sonrisa coqueta y un beso en los labios. Debí ser más insistente.

Me senté a tu lado y acaricié tus párpados cerrados, deseando poder ver las joyas que con amor me miraban cada día. Llevé tu mano hasta mis labios y deposité en su dorso todos los besos que ansiaba dejar en tu boca.

— _No puedes dejarme, Tetsu. Eres mi vida entera. Y si decides lo contrario, al menos llévame contigo. _

— _Aomine-san, es todo por ahora. Mañana podrá verlo por más tiempo. _

La voz de Takao-san llegó desde la puerta, con un tono suave y comprensivo. Me despedí de ti, prometiéndote regresar al día siguiente, besándote en la frente. Salí del lugar y te eché un último vistazo, el moreno que se quedaría a tu cuidado volvió a sonreírme. Caminé hacia la sala de espera donde Satsuki aguardaba, miré una vez más hacia atrás y pude ver al Dr. Midorima despedirse con un corto pero cariñoso beso de Takao-san antes de que este último volviera a tu lado.

Esa noche me hiciste tanta falta. No pude dormir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente me dirigí a primera hora hacia el hospital, lleno de esperanzas de encontrarte despierto. Kagami me llamó, preguntando por ti. Pero no tenía mucho que contarle, fue una conversación corta.

Quien me recibió de inmediato fue Takao-san, quien presumía un semblante cansado. A pesar de ello me saludó enérgicamente y me explicó que estabas en revisión por ciertas cuestiones. Tú aún no despertabas. Lo dijo con delicadeza, pero no por ello el impacto fue menor. Por supuesto que me alteré y exigí una mejor explicación. La operación había sido exitosa y habías superado el lapso crítico tras ella, pero no habías despertado y no dabas señales de querer hacerlo.

Entonces Midorima hizo acto de presencia y nos pidió a ambos le acompañáramos. El doctor le explicaba algo a Takao-san que yo no lograba escuchar. Cuando estuvimos frente a tu puerta, ellos me enfrentaron. La expresión de Midorima me preocupó aún más.

— _Lo que estoy a punto de decirle no es algo sencillo de afrontar y aún estamos buscando razones concretas de por qué ha pasado. Su esposo, el señor Aomine Tetsuya ha mostrado una notable estabilidad tras la operación, sin embargo, ha entrado en estado de coma. Puede ser temporal, de unos días quizá, o tal vez semanas, meses, no lo sabemos. Necesitamos que se quede en observación. Lo lamento, Aomine-san. _

— _Puede pasar a verlo ahora, si lo desea— _agregó el enfermero.

No necesitó decírmelo dos veces. Te veías exactamente igual a como te dejé la noche anterior. Tan hermoso.

— _Buenos días, cariño. ¿No piensas levantarte? Hace un hermoso día allá afuera. _

Dije, esperando con ello conseguir algo.

Me quedé contigo todo el día, no me despegué en ningún momento. Me enloquecía la idea de dejarte y que despertaras mientras yo no estaba. Por esa ocasión me dejaron acompañarte durante la noche. Velé tu profundo sueño, me pregunté si estarías soñando conmigo, con nosotros.

**_¿Sabes Tetsu? Amo la manera en que tu pecho asciende y desciende cuando duermes. _**

Tan sólo estarías en coma por unos días, eras bastante inquieto y no te gustaba dormir de más, estaba seguro que te quejarías cuando despertaras. Pero no lo hiciste a la mañana siguiente, ni a la posterior a esa. No despertaste a la semana, ni al mes.

Tetsu, ¿cuánto más pensabas dormir?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El tiempo siguió su camino sin esperarnos. Los días se habían acumulado y se habían convertido en semanas, estas mismas se habían apilado y se habían transformado en meses. Pronto, medio año pasó.

Mi rutina había cambiado por completo. Y aunque se me rompiera el alma dejarte, debía cumplir con mi trabajo, por las tardes pasaba a verte, platicar contigo. Sabía que me escuchabas aunque no pudieras responderme, te besaba a cada oportunidad, tus alumnos ya estaban recuperados y brincando por doquier, preguntando siempre por ti, extrañándote. Una vez al mes se organizaban e iban a visitarte por unas horas, a dejarte obsequios, contarte cuentos, cantarte canciones. Satsuki y Taiga venían cuando podían, Kazunari siempre estaba al pendiente de ti. Nos cuidaba a los dos.

Se convirtió en un excelente amigo. Ojalá hubieses podido conocerlo, es un sol, al igual que tú.

Mi cumpleaños se acercaba, no me apetecía celebrarlo. ¿Cómo podía celebrar si no estabas tú, si aún dormías_? Tetsu, tú siempre fuiste mi mejor regalo._

Septiembre, octubre, noviembre y diciembre.

Cuando navidad llegó Kazunari se encargó de poner un arbolito en tu habitación. Mientras te revisaba, te cantaba villancicos, los mismos que tú les cantabas a los niños. Hacía frío, como cada año, pero en esa ocasión sentí mi corazón totalmente congelado. Yo no perdí la esperanza Tetsu. Y a pesar de ello, no despertaste. Me sentía tan solo. Me hacías tanta falta. Pero estabas vivo, eso era lo único que importaba, podría haberte perdido de otras mil maneras, pero allí estabas.

Sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, mientras tu corazón siguiera latiendo en sincronía con el mío, todo estaría bien.

Pronto el año nuevo llegó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**26 de Enero, 2015. **

Fue otro día agotador, pero algo me dice que hoy pasará algo grande. No puedo evitar sentirme nervioso. No sé si sea algo bueno o algo malo. Llego al hospital y Aida-san, la recepcionista, me saluda como todos los días, con una sonrisa cordial.

Camino por los pasillos como si de la casa se tratara. Tetsu, conozco este lugar casi por completo, es gracioso, ¿no lo crees? Tu habitación está en el cuarto piso, saludo a las enfermeras que transitan por allí, veo a Kazunari salir de ella. Da un pequeño brinco de sorpresa cuando me ve y avisto en sus ojos un brillo extraño. Me toma del brazo y me lleva dentro de inmediato.

No entiendo bien a qué se debe esa enorme sonrisa, me empuja hasta colocarme al pie de la cama y me observa inquisidor como esperando que reaccione a algo. No entiendo qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

— Despertó— me dice. Y yo lo miro incrédulo.

— Pero si sigue dormido.

— ¡No, tonto! A lo que me refiero es… que está consciente. Aún no ha abierto los ojos, pero se ha movido. ¿Por qué no hablas con él?— me sugiere.

A decir verdad no sé si creerle, pero de todas formas es algo que me gusta hacer. Platicar contigo. Me dice que estará afuera por cualquier cosa. Comienzo a relatarte lo que ha sido de mi día, como siempre los de la comisaria te mandan sus saludos, Kagami ha prometido venir a verte pronto.

Me quedo callado unos instantes y un recuerdo de hace muchos años llega a mí.

— Por alguna extraña razón, acabo de recordar cuando te vi por primera vez. No puedo creer que fue hace siete años, éramos unos mocosos. Jamás soñé con conocer al amor de mi vida en una cafetería. En ese tiempo trabajaba a tiempo parcial, ¿recuerdas? Siempre ibas por las tardes y pedías puras cosas dulces. Me llamaste la atención desde el primer instante, Tetsu. Por eso me puse nervioso cuando me tocó atenderte y cometí el penoso acto de tirarte el pastel en la cara. Estaba tan apenado aunque no lo pareciera. Te mofaste de mí y después te seguí al baño para disculparme. Verte sonreír fue todo lo que necesité para quedar completamente prendado de ti.

Tomo tu mano como cada día y la beso. Te contemplo con una sonrisa. Falta poco para tu cumpleaños, falta poco para que se cumpla un año desde el accidente. ¿Será que despiertas hoy?

Y como si te lo hubiera preguntado con mi voz, siento un ligero apretón en los dedos, tus párpados tiemblan un poco y despacio tus ojos se van abriendo. Lenta, lentamente. Miras alrededor, desorientado.

¡Has despertado!

— Tetsu, bienvenido.

Me miras extrañado.

— ¿Quién es usted?

Si tal sólo alguien me hubiera preparado para eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**27 de Enero, 2015. **

— ¿Amnesia?

— Ese parece ser el caso, es común después de un periodo tan prolongado de coma. Según la evaluación, Tetsuya-san sufre amnesia retrógrada postraumática. Cuando salió disparado por el parabrisas sufrió un severo traumatismo craneal— explica Midorima.

— Lo que quiere decir, Daiki, es que no recuerda nada de lo que pasó antes del accidente… Nada. — dice Kazunari.

— ¿Se ha olvidado de mí?

Ciertamente, las cosas no suceden como las esperamos. La mirada de Takao me produce escalofríos. Me está compadeciendo.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

— No lo sabemos. Tanto puede recuperarla como que no. Puedo decirte que dependerá de ti y de él. Pero será un camino aún más difícil. Se sentirá desorientado temporal, espacial y personalmente. Quizá incluso se le dificulte retener nueva información— Midorima suspira algo exhausto. Puedo darme cuenta que le cuesta decirme esto.

— Puedes intentar ayudarle a recordar— comenta Kazunari— No le preguntes, dile las cosas concretamente, en pequeños enunciados, no lo satures. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahorita.

— No tiene más familiares, ¿cierto?

— No, ni padres, ni hermanos. Soy lo único que tiene. ¿Está bien si le digo qué clase de relación tenemos?

— Puedes hacerlo.

El que no me recuerdes duele como el infierno, pero al menos ahora estás vivo y despierto. Puedo escucharte hablar, puedo ver tus expresiones. Daré lo mejor de mí, cariño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**30 de Enero, 2015.**

Han sido días difíciles. De verdad no recuerdas nada. Pero aceptas lo que te digo de buena manera. He pedido unos días para poder dedicarme a ti y no dejarte solo. Me preguntas sobre todo y yo te respondo sinceramente.

Ahora sabes quién eres, quién soy yo, lo que somos. Sin embargo, aún no puedes recordarlo. Duele. Y te disculpas por no poder hacerlo. ¿Por qué lo haces? No es culpa tuya, no es culpa mía. Son cosas que pasan, asuntos del cerebro y todo eso.

He deseado abrazarte desde el momento en que despertaste, pero me da miedo provocar una reacción negativa en ti. Me da miedo algún tipo de rechazo. Vuelves a preguntarme sobre nosotros. Quieres saber cómo nos conocimos, cómo nos enamoramos. Y después de relatarlo piensas que suena maravilloso y deseas poder recordarlo. Otra vez nos hemos pasado el día entero platicando, yo evocando vivencias pasadas, tú aprendiendo. Ya no tarda Kazunari en venir a correrme sutilmente. Te arropo y te sonrío. Me despido y te deseo buenas noches.

Mañana es un día especial, pues celebramos que has podido vivir un año más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**31 de Enero, 2015. **

Seguramente aún no despiertas, es muy temprano. Kazunari me saluda desde la lejanía, se le nota lo contento que está. Anoche me ha llamado para contarme que Midorima al fin le propuso matrimonio. A veces me resulta complicado entender cómo alguien como Takao puede amar a alguien como Midorima, sin embargo, recuerdo que eso no importa siempre y cuando el sentimiento sea honesto. Como el nuestro.

Entro a tu habitación y corro las cortinas. Te despiertas entre gruñidos tiernos y estoy esperando poder escuchar un: _Buenos días, cariño. _Me ves y sonríes con propiedad, me saludas formalmente y no puedo evitar sentirme ligeramente decepcionado. Me sacudo las ideas absurdas de la cabeza. Hoy estamos de fiesta, aunque tú no lo sepas.

Saco de la mochila que he llevado conmigo los adornos que Satsuki ha comprado, el minicomponente que Kagami me ha prestado y la pila de tarjetas que tus antiguos alumnos han mandado a casa. Mientras yo adorno sin decirte nada, Kazunari hace aparición con tu desayuno y con algunos cuantos globos en mano. Un pequeño pastel de vainilla con frutillas encima y un café con leche. Así es, igual que aquél día. Nos miras interrogante, pero no despejamos tu duda. Pongo algo de música de nuestra banda favorita, a un volumen bajo. Me siento a tu lado y te incito a desayunar.

Sonríes con el primer bocado, me alegro porque al parecer te ha gustado. Comes despacio y me invitas un poco, me niego agradeciéndote y sólo me dedico a contemplarte.

**_¿Sabes Tetsu? Amo la manera en que limpias la espuma del café que queda sobre tus labios. _**

Quedas satisfecho, ahora escuchas la música con los ojos cerrados y vuelves a sonreír. Puedo ver que todo tu cuerpo recuerda aunque tu mente no lo haga y me siento un poco más feliz. Aún queda algo en ti.

Las horas pasan, vemos las que alguna vez fueron nuestras películas favoritas, más tarde leo el que fue tu libro más preciado. Te han servido aquél que era tu platillo predilecto. Te cuento chistes bobos para hacerte reír, abro la ventana para que juntos podamos ver el atardecer. Siempre te gustó ver el cambio de tonalidades en el cielo, tu momento favorito es cuando los tonos naranjas y los violetas se vislumbran en perfecta armonía.

Poco a poco el sol se retira a sus aposentos y da paso a la luna que arrastra su manto nocturno. Estoy sentado sobre la cama, frente a ti y sonrío melancólico. Agradezco que a pesar de todo, este año, este día, lo pueda volver a compartir contigo.

— Daiki-san…

— Hoy es tu cumpleaños, por eso fue todo esto, Tetsu— susurro antes de mirarte— Feliz cumpleaños.

No dices nada, tan sólo me miras y yo te sonrío, intentando no decir nada más, intentando no pedirte nada más.

— Yo… aún no puedo recordar, pero… en verdad siento que tú eres el hombre del que puedo estar enamorado, Daiki-san. Aunque antes de esto todo está en blanco, aquí— dices señalando tu cabeza y después tu corazón— Aquí siento que eres a quien más amo.

Me es imposible resistirme más, me has quebrado Tetsu. Siento las lágrimas caer desastrosamente por mi cara, me siento como un niño indefenso y me refugio en ti. Estoy tendido sobre tu regazo, llorando porque a pesar de todo no dejas de hacerme feliz y peinas amorosamente mi cabello. Yo quiero ser tu felicidad una vez más.

**_¿Sabes Tetsu? Amo que me provoques amarte. Y que me ames pase lo que pase._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

* * *

_**Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroko.**_

_**31/ 01 / 2015**_

* * *

_**R.H: **Son alrededor de las 4:20 a.m del 31 de enero, aquí en México. Espero les haya gustado *3* Tenía tiempo sin escribir un AoKuro. _

_-está que se muere de sueño-_

_Mil besos. _


End file.
